User talk:Mobo85
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:10, December 22, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hmmm... I guess that "incredible Taylor" vandal struck again. Good job for vcatching him/her. He/she should be blocked. Oh, and you accidentally made the whole line "Ferb:Clay Aiken?" be bold. Only Ferb's name and the colon were bold. Ummm.... Can you please help me with the Summer Summerizer page? I tried to add a character-object combination and the effect of it to the chart and ended up screwing up the position of the Background Information. Can you please help me restore everything and add the combination? PhineasxIsabella 05:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter articles Do you want both of your newsletter articles in tomorrow's issue, or do you want me to save one for the September 16th issue? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :An excellent question. It depends on the length of the newsletter. If you feel that there is enough room for both, then do so. If you see fit to run just one and save the other for the next, then by all means you may (I do not care which you run first). I have no photographs for the video game article, so if you want to illustrate it with photos from the game from other sites or what have you, you may by all means do so. This promotion video may also be a nice addition so that readers may see a bit of the game in action. Mobo85 03:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) can you lend me a hand hello it is ramjet I want to ask you kindly if you could ask the user wikte why he blocked me from the little big planet wiki and tell him I asked you to do it Recent Changes Patrol invitation Topher and I would like to invite you to be a part of the . You've shown that you're a reliable person with a good knowledge of the show. You've fixed quite a few mistakes recently. Being a part of the Patrol it just a small addition to what you're already doing, which is when you look at an edit, you mark that you've looked at it. You do this for both the edits that you determine are okay and for the ones that have to be fixed (and then you go ahead and fix it). That way, other members of the Patrol will see that edits have already been checked and they can go on to other edits. If you decide to join the Patrol, your own edits will automatically be marked as Patrolled. It's another indication of the quality work you've done here. When you've made your decision, you can let either one of us know and we'll take it from there. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : You now have Rollback rights. All edits by you from this point will automatically be marked as Patrolled. : If you can, please head over to the Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol forum and select an area that you'd like to work on. You can still mark any of the ones you check outside that area as well. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the error in Raging Bully and Errors Hey Mobo, thanks for clearing up that error... I wasn't sure if it was a real error or not, so I decided to just leave it be until someone else came along less ignorant about stuff like that came along and fixed it. So... thanks again! Chicfreak123 17:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Again, thank you for clearing up Finding Mary Mcguffin... I think this Roger Rabbit is before my time (that reference just kinda flew over my head) but I get your point and I'll just take your word for it. Chicfreak123 15:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC)